Melting the Ice
by Bianka2207
Summary: Cassandra Moore had never particularly liked the Courier. That was before she decided to bed the woman.


**AN:** I've always had a weakness for pairing up bubbly energetic girls with no-nonsense ice queens. I can't even imagine a Good Karma saint-like F!Courier as anything but the former, and I find Colonel (or after the 2nd Hoover Dam battle: Brigadier General) Moore fits the latter very well too. I also very much like to write about said Good Karma saint-like F!Courier interacting with people, so all the better! I know a lot of people find super nice characters boring, but I think it depends on the way they're written. Well, you won't find high-class writing here, but I'm still trying!

Not sure if disclaimers are still a thing, but yeah the only thing I really own are my dogs. I'd say I own my cats, but it's more like they own me.

Anyway, have fun reading this somewhat smutty and short take on F!CourierxMoore! This will have some light lezdom elements, just a warning.

* * *

Brigadier General Cassandra Moore was not in a good mood.

Despite getting promoted and having had the pleasure of seeing the Legion flee for their worthless lives, thinking about the NCR's alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel never failed to make her furious. She was just done reading Oliver's reports on a meeting with one of McNamara's envoys, and what she read between the lines did not please her either. Arrogant bastards, all of them.

Her mood improved a tiny little bit when her eyes looked down at the young woman at her feet. Or, more specifically, the young woman in underwear on all fours kissing and licking her bare feet, hidden underneath the desk.

Moore moved the foot that was currently... unattended and swiftly pushed it up against the woman's crotch, not hard enough to qualify as a kick but still far from pleasant, and received an audible gasp. It was music to her ears.

"This alliance is your fault." Moore said. She pushed her foot harder upwards, this time she was rewarded with a cute little yelp. "You just had to be Miss Goody Two-Shoes, right? You just had to pick the most _peaceful _solution there was." She spat the word 'peaceful' like it was an insult.

Courier Six was a truly infuriating woman. The first thing she had ever heard of her was how she survived two shots to the head, and apparently only lost some parts of her memory because of it. (including her real name, which was why she used her Courier number or whatever as her new one) Moore almost took this as a personal insult. Two shots to the head and... she survived without any real consequences? When the best time of her life ended because of one single fucking bullet hitting a place where there was a high chance of not even leaving a permanent injury? She almost hated this woman when she first heard about all that.

Then, of coure, was the sheer number of things Courier Six had done for the Mojave Wasteland, and especially for the NCR. Rescuing hostages, destroying significant Legion camps, killing the Fiend leaders, killing fucking Caesar himself... and the list went on.

Yet, Six was so irritatingly humble about all her accomplishments. "I could have never done it without my friends." She would say. Or "It was mostly luck." Even when she was awarded the Golden Branch for her accomplishments during the second Hoover Dam battle, she somehow managed to look humble. It was so... so... _ugh_.

"So many people consider you a heroine, some even talk about you like you're some kind of _savior_." Moore continued to push, making the lovely Courier writhe under her. "What would they think if they saw you like this? Hm?" This time the push could actually be considered a kick.

"Haaaah..." Six moaned, looking up to the Brigadier General for the first time since she'd started attending her feet. Moore almost felt a shiver coming up her spine when she looked at the two drowsy green orbs, both brimming with the kind of lustful desperation that made Moore want to take her right then on the table. Unfortunately that wasn't a possibility. While people were aware that they had a sexual relationship, she couldn't just have sex during work. It would spoil her reputation. (more than it already had; since while homosexuality wasn't illegal or anything in the NCR, quite a few members were rather conservative in their views) Even having the woman kiss her feet under her desk was almost too risky, but Moore had always enjoyed a little bit of risk.

Six licked her lips. She looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea.

"Speak." Moore ordered. "You love talking so much, don't you? Diplomatic, aren't you? Didn't you enjoy being all diplomatic with the Kings? With the Khans? The Brotherhood? Oh, you _adore _talking." Each sentence was punctuated with a powerful thrust of her foot, eliciting loud gasps and quiet moans from the woman under her. "Speak." She repeated.

"Ahh..." Six swallowed. "Please... I need..." She licked her lips. "I need it..."

Moore smirked inwardly, but made sure to sound stern. "You're well aware that this is not an option right now. Or are you saying your needs are more important than my job?"

Six's eyes widened. "N-No! I'm sorry!"

This time Moore did smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you are." She said, patting the other woman's light blonde hair. "But..." She grabbed her rather long side plait. "Don't forget your place."

"Ah... Yes, madam. I'm sorry." Six said, obedient as always. Moore smiled, this time almost genuinely.

"That's a good girl." She stroked the Courier's hair affectionately, receiving a blissful sigh in return. That woman loved having her hair played with. She heard people say it made Six look like an angel in sunlight, because the blonde hair looked like it was glowing then. It didn't help that the side plait style kind of made her look... motherly, despite her young age. She rolled her eyes thinking about it, though she readily admitted that her hair was very beautiful. Certainly more beautiful than her own short brown hair. She snorted.

If someone had told her that a soft-spoken young woman with glowing blonde hair and sparkly green eyes who was a head shorter than her would be the NCR's biggest asset in the Mojave Wasteland... well, she would have laughed that person off the dam. But here she was.

And, as much as she complained about her methods, Six did mercilessly kill the Fiends and Legion members left and right. She heard that the Courier hadn't even tried to talk to Legate Lanius, instead he received a rocket to the face before even seeing her. She heavily suspected that Six had some rather personal issues with the Legion. Though, of course, the Legion delivered plenty of reasons why one should hate them either way, so maybe not.

Moore almost flinched when she felt something hot and wet around one of her toes. During all her thinking she almost forgot that Six was still gleefully tending to her feet. She closed her eyes, attempting to get as much pleasure as possible while Six suckled on her toes. Of course, she always made sure to wash her feet sufficiently before these sessions, but still thought to herself that Six probably wouldn't mind having to lick dirtier feet. It gave her a weird, not to mention perverted, little kick.

"My shift is over in two hours." She commented. "Ignoring your begging from earlier, you have been a very good girl lately." She reached down and patted the woman's head without looking. "I do think you deserve a little bit of... relief."

Six removed her mouth from the brunette's toes. "T-Thank you, madam!" She said, in such an adorably exciting manner that Moore's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, well, keep it up for two more hours." Moore ordered, trying to be stern, and not quite managing it.

"Yes, madam!" Six said, even giving a short salute.

Moore felt her cheeks heating up. That woman was too cute for her own good.

* * *

Moore sighed. Somehow she'd managed to finish all that tedious paperwork while there was a gorgeous blonde worshipping her from underneath, but it still hadn't been pleasant. She quickly told everyone that no one was to disturb her tonight if it wasn't absolutely important, ignoring the knowing looks she received from most.

She rubbed her temples, trying to forget the stupid paperwork for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Six asked hesistantly. "Your back probably hurts after all that sitting. I've been told I'm pretty good at giving massages. So if you don't mind..."

Moore snorted. "I thought I was supposed to please you now."

"Yes, but I don't mind." Six said, blushing. "Making you unwind and moan a little is a reward, too." She added slyly. God, that sly tone was sexy.

The Courier didn't have to ask twice. Moore was already undoing her armor, glaring at the other woman when she made an attempt to help her. For some reason Six looked embarrassed while watching her undress. Moore had no idea why, since they'd had sex numerous times already. What was there to still be embarrassed of?

She didn't undo her sports bra, though. No, it was far too tempting to have her lovely Courier do it. If she pegged her right, Six would get too annoyed with it while trying to massage her, and eventually ask (or more like stammer) if she could remove it.

"It's a shame we don't have any oil." Six said, while the Brigadier General got into a comfortable lying position. "Gecko urine makes for amazing massage oil, if you know what you're doing!"

"Can you stop talking about urine and instead get to it?"

"Sorry!" Six moved over to her, and immediately soft hands began kneading her back in an admittedly impressive way.

Moore could already feel some of her stress and bad mood fading. She even had to bite into her knuckles to stiffle a moan threatening to come out of her mouth. Then she heard Six stiffle a giggle herself. "Something funny?" She asked.

"Oh, well, I just thought of something." Six said. "You should have said: 'Stop talking about Gecko piss or you're in trouble.' Get it? Urine trouble!" She started to giggle hysterically.

Moore rolled her eyes. "Your horrible puns are the main reason why we haven't started fucking 2 weeks or so after we met. Probably." She started to chuckle herself. "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course!" Six laughed. "We shook hands, you and I talked about the NCR and about the stuff I've done for you guys..."

"And then you said 'By the way, it is a pleasure meeting you, ma_dam_. And, haha, may I add that you're doing a _dam_n fine job here? On the _dam_?' I've never been more embarrassed for the sake of someone else before. Even that 1st Recon sniper you arrived with scowled."

"Well, I thought it was funny." Moore could practically hear the pout in the other woman's tone. "Also, Boone always scowls, it doesn't count."

A few minutes passed. Six continued massaging her back expertly, though a bit too gently for her liking. After telling her to be more rough, the massage became really enjoyable. She didn't even bother stiffling her groans anymore. The Courier's hands obviously had some kind of freakish massage implants or something like that, it was the only logical explanation. She didn't even have it in her to gloat when Six shyly asked if she could remove her sports bra.

After about half an hour, Moore decided to take pity on her lovely Courier. Surely the wait was driving her crazy about now.

"Are you sure? I haven't even done your shoulders yet." Six protested. Alright, that was fairly tempting...

Moore bit her lip. "Fine, but only 10 minutes. I see how flushed your face is."

Six's face became even redder. "I'll hold out for a few more minutes. I just wanna make you feel better." God, that woman sounded like she was in love with her or something ridiculous like that.

After about 5 minutes, Moore didn't regret taking her up on the offer anymore. She sighed in bliss as she could feel various cramps she didn't even know she had disappear. Yes, she could definitely get used to this.

"So..." Six broke the silence. "Anything interesting happen in the Mojave lately? I mean, I know your paperwork is about a lot of that stuff."

"What, are you asking me how my day went?" Moore asked, amused. "Are we wives now?"

"W-What? No, I just- I mean..." Yes, that stammering was also something she could get used to.

"It's fine." Moore said, and smirked. Then she scowled, remembering all the crap she'd had to read today. "Well, the Kings still insist that Freeside should remain independent. Thanks to you."

"The Kings have done a lot for Freeside. They deserve that right." Six countered.

"Careful now. If you talk like this, I might not be inclined to tend to your needs." Moore warned.

"Are you saying I shouldn't speak my mind?" Six asked. "Well, it sucks, but I won't betray my principles for sex. No matter how good it is." She paused. "And it's really good, so that says a lot!"

"Relax. Unless you say something really terrible, I'll keep my word." Moore said. "Besides... it's kind of hot to hear you talk about your principles and all that."

She didn't need to look back to know that Six was blushing. Again. "Well, thanks."

"I think that was enough massaging." Moore stretched herself and turned around. Just like before, Six looked like she wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"Ah, um. I was just, well, wondering." She gave the Brigadier General a goofy smile and almost looked ashamed of herself. "Well, I just wanted to know if it's okay to, um... kiss?"

"Kiss?" She stared at the Courier. "Where does that come from now?"

"I just wanna kiss you. You have nice lips." The last part was almost squeaked out.

Weird. "Well, if you want to. I haven't kissed anyone in ages." She didn't have to ask if she brushed her teeth - Courier Six was refreshingly hygienic, much like herself.

"Okay!" She didn't know why Six was so stupidly excited about that, but she did feel something strange in her chest.

Six moved into her lap. Hesitantly, she gave her a peck on the left cheek, apparently to ease into it. My God, it was just a kiss. Why was that woman so nervous? But it felt nice nonetheless, so Moore let her continue. But when the hesistant kisses reached the corner of her mouth, she decided it was enough, so she quickly turned her head and firmly kissed the other woman on the mouth.

But she didn't want to freak Six out, so she didn't move too aggressively. After the initial shock of her action, Six kissed her back eagerly. Their lips brushed against each other, sometimes clumsily (though even that felt kind of nice), and soon enough there wasn't any nervousness in the way the Courier kissed her back anymore.

When she finally slipped her tongue into Six's mouth, the woman gave a throaty moan in return. She poked Six's tongue with her own, teasing and encouraging her, not that she particulary needed to do the latter, as she soon felt something wet and hot pressing against her tongue. Six didn't have much experience, but she made up for it with enthusiasm. Kissing someone who was that into it was just a good feeling all around, Moore thought to herself.

She opened her eyes a little. Six's eyes were tightly shut, and if her face were to look even redder than it did right now, she would have to call a medic. She slowly pulled back from the kiss, causing Six to open her eyes, those green orbs looking drowsier than ever before. There was a small string of saliva between their lips. Moore moved forward and licked it off Six's lips and into her mouth, enjoying the look of pure unadulterated lust she received after pulling back again. She smirked. "You like?"

Six opened her mouth, but could barely make a sound. "Y-Yeah..." She choked out after a while.

"I can see that." Moore looked down. Six quickly followed her gaze, followed by her eyes widening. The brunette licked her lips as she regarded the other woman's thighs. "To think you'd be so horny that your juices are already flowing down your legs..." She brushed the blonde side plait out of Six's flushed face. "You're really needy, aren't you?" She gingerly rubbed two of her fingers against Six's underwear.

"Haaa..." Six held onto her, almost desperately, head buried in Moore's neck. "Fuck.." She whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"What was that?" Moore asked, beyond satisfied that the blonde was melting around her like a puddle. She tugged at Six's underwear, and at the same time nipped at her earlobe, producing another series of gasps from the woman. "Do you want to come?" She whispered into Six's ear.

"Yes!" Six cried out. "Please... no teasing anymore."

Moore didn't have to be told again. She quickly pulled down the Courier's underwear. "Mmm..." She licked her lips. "Your pussy is sopping wet, Six. But, I almost forgot something important." She tugged at the blonde's sports bra, quickly removing it.

Six shot her a despairing look. Moore kissed one of her breasts, but decided to take pity on the poor woman. "Don't worry." She said. "I'll finger you at the same time." A longing look replaced the despairing one, and then turned into one of pleasure when two of Moore's fingers poked against her entrance. Moore looked up to her lovely Courier, smirking. "I will make you scream tonight, Six." She pushed one of her fingers inside the woman, and sensually licked the light pink nipple in front of her at the same time.

Six's shriek was short, but still incredibly satisfying to hear. She pumped into her in a fairly slow even pace, licking at her breast while doing so. Engulfing the pink nipple between her lips, she tugged at it with her teeth, albeit as gently as she could. She repeated the same with the other nipple, savoring Six's increasingly erratic gasps.

"You really are adorable." Moore muttered, more to herself than to Six. She added a second finger and began fingering the blonde slightly faster. "You're already so close." She said to the panting woman.

"Fuck... God, I'm almost there." Six moaned. "Oh, God!"

Moore stopped pumping, and ignored Six's protesting cries. "Sorry for stopping." She said, feeling actually somewhat guilty. "But I wanted to do something else."

Six went quiet at that. "What do you mean?"

"Eating you out." Moore told her bluntly, moving down between the Courier's legs.

"Are you serious- oh!" Six's question was quickly silenced as she felt the Brigadier General's hot tongue against her pussy. "Fuck..."

"That's the most I've ever heard you say that word." Moore commented, and quickly returned to licking teasingly against Six's outer labia.

"Ah... oh fuck, you're good at this."

Oh, she had no idea about what was about to come, Moore thought. Her lips curling upwards, she licked teasingly at the other woman's entrance. She moved her lips against the outer labia, dipping her tongue inside Six just a little. It was enough to make the woman groan in delight.

"Fuck... Oh- Oh God." Six's eyes shot open. "What- oh fuck."

Moore closed her eyes in bliss. That was what she was waiting to do for weeks now. Every woman she'd been with acted about the same when she tended to the clit for the first time. She sensually licked Six's clit, moving her jaw along, her lips rubbing against the blonde's pussy to add even more pleasure. Six grabbed her head and gasped, eyes wide open. Her mouth was open too, in a silent scream. Moore was used to that too, the women she was with always had to hold onto something, usually her head. She was going to come soon.

Moore licked her tongue around the Courier's clit, licking it teasingly from every side. She moved her fingers in for help, pulling it out of its hood. She looked up to Six, who was staring at her this whole time, and, not breaking eye contact, gave her clit a long sensual lick. That finally pushed her over the edge.

"I'm coming! Fuck, I'm-" Moore suckled on her clit gently, causing Six to take a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, God. Cassandra- fuck!" She convulsed, and finally let out a scream.

Something wet sprayed against Moore's face. She quickly moved aside and watched in awe as Six's juices sprayed all over the bed. Was she... squirting? Fuck. That certainly had never happened before!

As for Six herself, she was still shivering from the powerful orgasm she'd just received. Moore moved up to her face, smirking at the exhausted Courier looking at her weakly. She brushed two of her fingers across her face, taking a bit of the juice Six had squirted into it, and shoved them into her mouth, suckling on them sensually. Six made a soft whining sound when she saw it. It almost sounded like she was mewling.

Moore chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I'll share." She kissed Six deeply, brushing the always-in-the-way side plait to the right. After she pulled back, Six put her into a gentle hug.

"You were amazing." She said. "I mean, seriously, you were. I've never felt something like this before."

"Thanks." Moore suddenly blushed, remembering something. "Hey, you know, when you called me by my first name..."

Six looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't really think straight."

"Nothing's straight about you." Moore said dryly, receiving a short laugh in return. "What I mean is that, well, you may call me that if you like."

Six stared at her. "Are you sure? I mean, I would love to have that privilege. If you don't mind."

"I just said so, didn't I?" Moore didn't even try sounding stern this time.

"Then I guess I'll do that... Cassandra." It sounded beautiful out of the Courier's mouth. "Hey, can I stay here for the night?"

Moore gave an exaggerated sigh. "What, still didn't have enough?"

"No, I don't mean that!" Six protested. "I mean, if you're offering, but... uh..." She trailed off nervously at the brunette's glare. "Well, I mean... just sleeping together. Not sleeping as in having sex, just... sleeping? I kind of wanna cuddle..."

Moore snorted. "Figures you'd be the cuddling type." But her smile betrayed her words. And even if she didn't want to herself, Six's beaming smile that she would surely get would probably make up for everything.

"Well..."

"Please, Cassandra?" The pleading tone made Moore's heart skip a beat. That seemed to happen a lot lately, though she had no idea why. She didn't know why she said those next few words either.

"I guess I wouldn't hate it..."


End file.
